This project will develop non-radioactive, rapid simple, sensitive, specific and non-subjective in situ DNA hybridization assays to detect specific HPV types in cervical swab, scrapes, and biopsy specimens. The assays will involve visual detection under a light microscope and will not result in the destruction of cellular morphology. The assays will yield both genetic and cytological information from a single cervical specimen and will allow physicians to (a) differentiate between infection with different HPV types, (b) identify patients with a high risk of developing cervical carcinoma before cytological abnormalities become apparent, and (c) develop, institute and assess therapeutic regimens for the treatment HPV infections or cervical malignancies.